Tornado Warning
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: There were some few days, before the 'endgame', where it almost seemed like a calm for some people of the Shatterdome. However, they all find their own warning- that everything is about to change. Set pre-movie.


**Notes: This fic is set before the events of the movie, and just gererally follows a few characters in the days leading up to the 'endgame' sort to say. Almost like a calm, but with a hidden warning. Also, the W button on my keyboard doesn't work half the time, so I appoligize if anything looks weird because of it.**

**Title comes from a Hammock song of the same name that inspired me to write this. **

**I do not own Pacific Rim in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Numbers

"You're lucky you haven't poisoned yourself by now, you imbecile."

Newt laughed at that comment. "Is this not including that one time I almost did?"

Gottlieb, on the other hand, wasn't so amused. "No. Besides, it was your own fault for toying with un-neutralized Kaiju blood. You are quite aware of how toxic it is to our bodies."

"Well, now we know how to neutralize it for research. Otherwise, do you really think I would be standing here arguing with you like always? You're the one who started it anyways."

Gottlieb glared over at his colleague, who was currently studying part of a Kaiju heart and taking blood samples. The biologist had been absolutely hyperactive since hearing that he would be receiving the sample sometime before noon. It wasn't like this was anything out of the ordinary. Newt was always hyperactive among other things. It had just been slightly kicked up a notch now that he had gotten his hands on it. Right after it had been brought in the lab, Newt had almost immediately set to work.

Newt couldn't care less about what the other scientist thought. He had been working with Gottlieb for a good number of years now, for pretty much a majority of the war, and he was used to the same old kind of banter they shared, sometimes switching between English and German if it got bad enough.

Regarding the comment about the Kaiju blood (Kaiju Blue as it was more commonly called), Newt remembered a time when he nearly got himself poisoned by it on accident. That time he had so nearly escaped what would have been a horrible fate. He knew there were ways of neutralizing it now in his line of work for the sake of research, but he could still recall the look on Gottlieb's face at even suspecting that Newt had somehow managed to poison himself, aka getting himself effectively and slowly killed. He had just been recovering from a cold then, so that didn't help the situation any. They had fought once it was certain Newt wasn't dying, the physicist yelling at Newt for being a 'scatter-brained idiot', as he put it.

He'd effectively neutralized the blood beforehand, and was quite certain there wouldn't be a repeat of that last incident. Gottlieb would certainly drag him off to medical if it did.

The constant chatter that Newt had stirred up in the midst of his dissection had brought on yet another argument, which had led to the comment about the blood and poison. After what Newt had said, everything had fallen into a brief silence. Newt went back to observing the Kaiju heart, and Gottlieb, who wasn't even going to bother responding to him, went back to trying to link together the recent increases in Kaiju attacks, on the theory that there could be a spike in attacks sometime soon. All the while, the two scientists were silently scowling at one another.

'_Kaiju groupie.'_ Gottlieb remarked silently. It was a rather… personal nickname he had for Newt. If the other scientist was going to insist on calling him idiotic nicknames, then he would do the same. Either way, to him it fit Newt perfectly.

The two were like complete opposites, that much was obvious. It was even clear in their shared lab space, where the noticeable hazmat tape divided the room down the middle. The distinctions in the two halves were easily and simply noticeable too. One half belonged to Gottlieb, and the other belonged to Newt. It had been this way ever since they started working together all those years ago, and while nether one of them would admit it, they were both fine with how things were.

They worked well together, as co-workers, fellow scientists, colleagues, and maybe even friends.

Gottlieb focused his attention away from Newt, who was probably too absorbed in his own work to pay any attention (and hopefully so the two scientists could at least go 5 minutes without fighting), and back to lines of numbers and equations that he had put up on the holo-projector. He observed the many numbers, silently pondering them, before deciding that writing them on the chalkboard might help him get a better look at things, a means of putting them all together.

The chalkboard, on Gottlieb's side of the lab of course, was massive to say the least. With a ladder attached to it, one could compare the chalkboards to be like a tall bookshelf at a library. They were also overrun with mathematical equations and numbers. Since acquiring the chalkboards all those years ago it had slowly became filled with such writings that only Gottlieb seemed to understand. In a way, it was much like Newt's tattoos- the physicist had thought were completely horrid and foolish, considering they were all of Kaiju- had slowly enveloped a good majority of the biologist's body. The chalkboard was something that sort of defined Gottlieb's side of the lab, just like how the tanks of various Kaiju specimens defined Newt's.

Gottlieb stood and grabbed his cane before limping over to the chalkboard. In the meantime, Newt had started to ramble on again, mostly about Kaiju, or more-so about the specimen he was studying. Gottlieb only paid half attention to whatever he was saying as he placed his cane nearby (set against the chalkboard), as usual. Then he grabbed a piece of chalk before starting to ascend the ladder. There was an empty space about halfway up, so he decided to use that area and start working there.

Down below, Newt was still speaking, probably knowing full well the other scientist wasn't listening to him. However, once the chalk was put to board, all in the world was lost to the numbers.

Gottlieb loved numbers; they made up his whole life's work. Numbers had a personal significance to him, and they were almost like a sanctuary to him. While Newt might disagree and poke fun at him for it, the same probably held true for Newt and his work. However, for him, numbers didn't lie; not ever. Numbers were right. Numbers didn't argue. Numbers were his sanctuary. Numbers were, as he would often say, the handwriting of God.

He would mutter some equations under his breath among all the information he was writing down, to which Newt would sometimes look up and roll his eyes. Gottlieb loved numbers and Newt loved Kaiju. Funny how what the two resented about each other, they were passionate about themselves. That was just how they both were. It was a wonder they hadn't tried to kill each other- they were constantly at each other's throats. Once in a while a somewhat harmless prank would suffice.

"Now that I think about it, did they say if any more shipments would arrive any time soon?" Newt asked, glancing over at Gottlieb for an answer. When it was clear he wasn't going to get an answer, he shot a glare at his colleague. "Gee, thanks, Hermann. You're a lot of help."

Sometimes Gottlieb thought that the biologist could be such a child at times, which wasn't too far off. Newt most certainly was different from any other scientist, and not just from his tattoos alone. He could be this way sometimes, but it was merely in his nature. It was clearly just a part of Newt's personality as a whole, even if it was having the emotional level of a 12-year-old. Regarding what Newt had asked, there would probably be more specimens to follow to keep him entertained. It already seemed like he was more interested in his current specimen anyways.

The physicist wouldn't be concerned with that, not when numbers were splayed out before him, drawing out their invisible map and reviling their answers to him in their own language. That language-the language of mathematics, physics, and their concepts- was one he could understand clearly. Sometimes it was as if he was the translator of this foreign language, this foreign writing.

Following along to his earlier theory, the numbers were guiding him someplace strange. Gottlieb knew the numbers, his closest ally, would not lie; they weren't wrong. Where was this path made of information and equations taking him? Going along with his theory, he wanted to search for the hidden meaning behind the rising rate of Kaiju attacks. Newt wouldn't be much help, not with his constant chatter and practically squealing like a newborn kitten every time a new shipment of Kaiju specimens came in. That left Gottlieb to find the answers on his own.

The numbers weren't giving him a definite answer yet, but he could see bits and pieces of it. Gottlieb knew there had to be something about the increased attacks. He and Newt had been keeping track of them as they went along. Yet the question had remained of why Kaiju attacks were becoming more and more frequent.

"Having fun up there, Herms?" Newt called up, interrupting his thoughts and the pattern of numbers flowing through his mind.

"Oh, shut up. And don't call me that." Gottlieb replied, not bothering to look down at the other scientist. He had gotten used to Newt addressing him by his first name, so long as it wasn't in front of others. Any other nickname annoyed him. "Just go back to your studies."

"Whatever, man." Newt casually shot back. "You should really take a break once in a while. Staring at all those numbers all day can't be any good for you."

"I could say the same about those rotten specimens of yours."

"Aw, come on; don't be like that." Newt pouted, setting aside a scalpel on a tray.

Gottlieb didn't reply to his colleague, instead giving an irritated sigh and looking over some of the things he had written down. Between the two of them, only he could translate the numbers (an advantage he held over Newt despite the biologist's 6 doctorates). Drowning out anything Newt might be saying, he took a look at it all again.

'_This is…'_

Of course something like this, something he believed he had now found, might have been eventually expected, but still…

"A double event…" Gottlieb said to himself, which actually caught the other scientist's attention.

"Huh? Did you say something-"

"Good day, gentlemen."

Both scientists looked over to the source of that new voice, one that they had both known for a long time.

Gottlieb was the first to speak. "Hello, Miss Mori."

"Hello, Dr. Gottlieb." She bowed slightly to the both of them.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of having you in the K-Science lab today?"

"The Marshall asked me to see how research is coming along, and to also collect some research papers for him."

"All ready for you, Mako." Newt chirped up. "I'll get them for you."

The physicist glared at his colleague. "No you won't." He said in an annoyed tone, descending the ladder. "I will get them so you don't contaminate those papers with all that grime all over your hands. Besides, they're on my side of the room."

"No I wouldn't. Also, I'm wearing gloves, dude."

Once at the bottom of the ladder, he got his cane once more and went over to his desk to get the papers Mako had requested. The two scientists often collaborated on research papers and take turns writing them depending on the topic. That aside, they did write their own separate papers, and somehow that always seemed secretly almost like a competition.

Returning to Mako now, Gottlieb handed off the papers to her.

"Sorry to make you wait, Miss Mori. You know how impulsive Newton can be."

"Dude. Ouch." Newt spoke up. "I just offered to get some papers for her."

Gottlieb didn't respond to that. Instead he kept attention to Mako. He had known the young lady for quite some time and he could still recall her few visits to the lab when she was younger.

"It's alright, Dr. Gottlieb." She said, always so polite. "The work you two do is very much appreciated, as always."

"Well, it certainly is good to hear that." He gave her a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my work."

"Of course. I don't mean to distract you any longer."

"Yeah, Mako." Newt interrupted again. "Can't separate Hermann from his precious numbers for too long or he'll go crazy."

"Can you be silent for one measly minute?" He said over to the biologist.

"Doubt it. You know me. Besides, this sample is pretty cool. Hey, Mako, do you know this is a piece of Kaiju heart? Pretty damn awesome, right?"

Mako laughed quietly. "Well then, I guess I should be on my way." She said, conveniently before any sort of argument could form. "Thank you both."

Newt waved to Mako before going back to jotting down notes on the current specimen. Mako bowed once more to the scientists before leaving.

When she left, Gottlieb looked up at the chalkboard in concentration.

At that moment, Newt chose to speak again. "Something on your mind there, buddy?"

"Everything is fine." He replied. "Don't you have Kaiju remains to cut up?"

"That's kinda what I'm doing here. And don't worry; I'm being careful not to accidently poison myself."

"Let's not start that conversation again." He thought back to what he had been writing before; a conclusion that was starting to become terrifying to think about. The physicist remained calm about in spite of it, yet it was bothering him a little. Considering events that had happened in the war, from the first Kaiju to the first Jaeger, and to the present day, it was entirely possible.

"You sure you're okay? Dude, if your leg is bothering you just take a break."

"I don't need your concern, Newton." However, he sighed and decided to face him. He should tell Newt what he found. His colleague had every right to know. If anything, the two of them did share information amongst themselves. "Actually there is something of concern."

"Well lay it on me. What's up?"

He moved back over to his desk to sit in his chair. Newt had been right about one thing, but his leg wasn't causing too much trouble. He just needed to rest it. Once he sat down, he looked up at the other scientist, the cane's handle still grasped in his hands. He gave the other a look that was somewhere between serious and worry.

"I think I may have found what could be a possible double event."

Newt froze and looked up. "You're serious? You mean like two Kaiju at the same time? Like that?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Newton."

Newt didn't really answer at first; adjusting his glasses and seeming to be thinking it over in his own way. Gottlieb observed him, thinking that if anyone were to understand this, it would be Newt. Surely he too would have noticed the increased frequency of attacks. It wasn't something that could be easily overlooked or denied. At the very least, Newt would have been able to understand that.

Finally, the biologist gave an answer, which started off as a quiet chuckle.

"Seriously, dude?" He scoffed, smiling a little. "Pfft. Two Kaiju have never come through the Breach at once. What makes you so sure that will happen?"

All hope of having him understand these findings was now out the window, leaving Gottlieb to instantly retort to his colleague's answer. "You bloody fool. I should have expected this from you. Do you not see what this could possibly mean?"

"Hey, just calm down. I mean, that's cool that you told me, you know."

"Funny, I thought you would have brushed it off like I do when you babble on about Kaiju."

Newt rolled his eyes. "I know you do. This wasn't any sort of math junk and it seemed important enough to actually listen." He laughed. "I could totally imagine what you're saying happening, which would be a pain for all of us. Not for me though- more samples for me!"

"You always revert into a child whenever a new shipment comes in."

"Says you. Face it, Hermann; you're not right. If you are somehow right, which you totally aren't, did you already figure out when this supposed 'double event' will happen?"

Gottlieb shook his head. "Not yet. I will have to continue working on this to find the answer."

"Right. So you can just keep believing that, and meanwhile I'll continue my stuff. I think I'm close to a breakthrough or something."

"Numbers do not lie." Gottlieb said in a last attempt to convince Newt and to make his point, even when he knew it was pointless.

"You and your numbers, Hermann." Newt said in a sort of mocking tone with a shake of his head before cutting into the Kaiju heart again with a clean scalpel.

The physicist looked away from him and thought this over for a bit. While the other scientist had not acknowledged it, at least he had listened and for a moment had shown interest. Gottlieb was still convinced he was right about a possible double event, and could care less what Newt thought. Numbers certainly were never wrong. They had never lied to him before, and they wouldn't start now. There was something here that he stumbled upon.

He made a note to look into this matter on the side. There still remained a higher question that sought an answer; one that, if solved, might just be the key to ending this long war- going on 12 years now- once and for all.

Closing the Breach.

It was the portal between the two worlds, the space in between that allowed the Kaiju to cross over to this earth. It was there on the bottom of the Pacific. There had been attempts to seal that tear before, but they had failed all the same. Gottlieb had noted all of these attempts and had tried to figure out how such a feat could be accomplished. He had coded Mark I Jaegers and created a rough hologram of the passage between the Breach and the realm of the Kaiju (among some of his more notable works), something he called 'the Throat'. Yet, he hadn't figured out any sort of way to seal the Breach. He was slowly getting closer to the answer.

Maybe this possible double event might play a part and was part of the whole equation.

Gottlieb wasn't sure what to think of it just yet. Part of him was nervous, and yet another was calm. If there was going to be a double event, and if it did factor into sealing the Breach somehow, he didn't know whether to be fearful or straight-faced about it. For now it seemed to only just exist as a possibility. It would have to be looked into more to get an exact answer, if there was any at all.

Despite those things that Newt had said, the physicist was still going to search for an answer; he was willing to do just that. That was because he simply believed this supposed possibility of a double event was entirely possible and might just happen. If so… what was to follow after that…?

For the time being, Gottlieb would continue on with his research on the Breach and trying to formulate a way to destroy it. Later he would look at the possible double event, but for now, this task was before him.

After all, numbers, like he had said, do not lie.


End file.
